Chocolate and Cheaters
by H.P.Scarlett
Summary: Combine a cheating boyfriend with a gift of magically enhanced chocolates and lemons are bound to ensue for Hermione and a variety of partners. Warning the contains Ron bashing. You should not read if you are under age since this is rated M for mature content. Enjoy the Lemony goodness
1. Chapter 1 HermioneFredGeorge

**Chocolates and Cheaters**

 **A/N: Obviously the characters the world and the original story do not belong to me they belong to JK Rowling. WARNING! This is super blatant smut. I love Hermione and I just wanted her to be able to have a good time with who ever she wanted with no regrets or negative consequences for her. I want the sex not the angst a lot of authors write with it. This is Hermione paired with a lot of people if you are not into that don't read it. Also Fred did not die, because this is my story and I say so.**

 **Chapter 1: A Present from Gred and Forge**

Hermione stormed into her apartment and slammed the door. Hermione chucked the engagement ring Ron had given her into the fireplace. Ron was unfucking believable. She had been about to give him everything her virginity, her love, and her future. She had gone to see him in his office only to find him bare assed and thrusting into a naked Lavender Brown. Then he had, had the gall to tell her it was a mistake that he still loved her he just needed to get this out of his system one last time. The icing on the cake was that as he pleaded he continued thrusting. Hermione was done with him. She went in a whirlwind grabbing everything that belonged to Ron and tossing it out her front door.

Finally she came to her living room and flopped onto her couch, on the table next to her she saw the one item of Ron's that had escaped her ire a box of chocolates that said to Ronniekins from mom. Now had Hermione been less distraught it would of occurred to her that only Fred and George ever called Ron Ronniekins, and that Molly Weasley certainly wouldn't have given Ron store bought chocolates but instead home baked treats. Hermione however was still upset and beginning to feel a bit sorry for herself. As every girl knows there are really only three things that can sooth a broken heart some one new, seeing your ex miserable, and chocolate. Hermione reached into the box and popped a chocolate into her mouth savoring the rich creamy taste. She went to the kitchen uncorked a bottle of red wine and poured herself a glass. She returned to the couch and popped a second chocolate into her mouth. She began feeling rather overheated and constricted in her professional blouse, pencil skirt and heels, which she had worn to work that day.

During the war and the Horcrux hunt Hermione had lost wait she didn't have to loose from stress, travel rations, and constant vigilance. Now at the age of twenty one Hermione had blossomed into a lush beauty now that she no longer had the threat of imminent death hanging over her head. Hermione boasted flowing ringlets which fell to her waist when unpinned and voluptuous curves that turned heads, not that she noticed so devoted had she been to Ron. Hermione unpinned her hair releasing it from it from the tight bun she always wore to work, but she still felt to confined. Hermione unbuttoned her shirt and unhooked her front clasp bra allowing her ample breasts to spring free. They ached to be touched in a way they never had before. Hermione began to massage her breasts, and groaned aloud in pleasure it felt amazing even if it was only her own fingers caressing her skin.

With a loading popping sound Fred and George apparated into her living room. "Hermione, Ron said you just dumped him. He said you just came into his office and dumped him, you should really talk to him I'm sure you can work it out. But, don't touch the box of chocolates before you talk to him. Its not from mom its from us. He said you were having problems in the bedroom so we assembled it for the two of you, but…" the twins had been finishing each other's sentences speaking extremely quickly trying to get their explanation out before Hermione had the chance to kick them out, however once they took in the of a flushed Hermione caressing her naked breasts neither twin had seemed to retain the power of speech. They stared at her in fascinated awe.

Hermione was embarrassed the twins had caught her in the act of pleasuring herself but it felt too good to stop. "Well yes I suppose you could say you brother and I have been having some err problems in the bedroom. Apparently one of them is named Lavender, at least that's what I gathered when I went to surprise Ron at his office and instead got a rather nasty surprise. I found him buried balls deep in the bitch and he didn't even bother to lock the door," Hermione stated calmly despite the rather unusual situation. "That fucking bastard," the twins exclaimed in unison. "Mmm my thoughts exactly, now please tell me what was in the two chocolates I ate I feel rather odd," Hermione politely requested as her fingers coaxed her nipples into hard peeks.

Fred and George seemed to be struggling to answer. They came closer hungry gazed fixed upon her. Fred pressed his body against hers from behind and scooped the box of chocolates up from the side table. George stood in front of her and replaced Hermione's hands with his own hands and mouth massaging one breast while he suckled on the other. Hermione arched back in pleasure unconsciously grinding her ass against Fred's erection. Fred let out a low primal moan. "You had two different one's, one wears off in about an hour and increases your sensitivity," Fred managed to gasp out from behind her before he dropped the box and grabbed her hips pulling her back firmly against him. He bent kissing her neck while grinding into her. George continued his ministrations now reversing which breast he serviced with him mouth and which his hand. One of her hands tangled in George's hair the other reached behind her and wrapped around Fred's neck. The sensations were too intense Hermione came apart right there before either of them had even touched her most intimate place. She has grateful for Fred's hold on her because it kept her upright. Through her haze of pleasure she was barely aware of George sliding off her skirt and knickers. Fred released Hermione to stand on her own as he and George hastily removed their pants. George positioned himself at her dripping slit and Fred at her other opening. They thrust simultaneously and Hermione cried out in ecstasy. Hermione's body had never felt so full, and she loved every second of it. Fred and George set the perfect rhythm together. They moved at exactly the same time with every thrust and withdrawal. When the three of them finally came together Hermione actually lost consciousness from the sensory overload of so complete a pleasure. When she returned to consciousness she, Fred and George were slumped on her couch. "The other one is a pheromone enhancer, it doesn't wear off. George and I are still working on an antidote. Until we find it almost anyone who is with in ten feet for more than about five minutes will have the over whelming urge to shag you senseless," Fred informed her.

Hermione stared at Fred in shock unconsciously shifting back against George who groaned, and began kissing her neck. After two more rounds with Fred and George Hermione was tired hungry and more than a bit irritated with the twins thinking of how Ron could have used his enhanced pheromones to manipulate her and any other female that came with in his grasp. "Fred, George as pleasurable as this has been get out of my living room and go brew and antidote please because I would like to be able to leave my apartment with out being accosted on the street," Hermione ordered leaving the two naked Weasleys in her living room as she headed to the kitchen to get something to eat. When she passed back through her living room on her way to her bedroom, the twins were gone. She collapsed on her bed exhausted and decided to file a conduct complaint with Kingsley in the morning. She and Ron were done but she couldn't stand the thought of seeing a repeat performance because she would have to run an errand to his department. She really ought to stop and see Harry too neither of them had, had much time to hang out since they had both been promoted him to Head of the Aurors and her to the Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical creatures. That was the last thought she had before she fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

 **A/N: I originally wrote this as a one shot but then kept expanding on it so it will be a multi-chapter story. It does have a plot line but for the readers who just want to read about particular pairings I will list those in the chapter index. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2 HermioneDraco

**Chapter 2: The Elevator's not the Only Thing Going Up**

Hermione woke up half wishing Fred and George would appear in her apartment again, she was feeling distinctly unsatisfied. She shoved that feeling aside and got dressed in a white button down shirt, black high heels, a black skirt and a matching black robe. Red lace was concealed completely under her professional attire; Hermione needed all the confidence she could muster if she was going to lay out the facts of the situation she had stumbled upon yesterday.

Hermione strode into the ministry like she owned it, not noticing that every male head in the place and some of the female's swiveled to follow her into the elevator. The doors closed behind her and Hermione turned to press the button for Kingsley's office. "Well Princess I must say you are especially alluring today," a familiar voice drawled from behind her. "Malfoy we've been over this before you might not the git you were in school but even being Harry's partner in the Aurors you still haven't got a chance," Hermione snarked back. Draco's eyes were fixed on her as if in a trance. He stepped closer and with out thinking she stepped back until he had her cornered. "Mmm, Princess I just can't resist you today. Normally I can play the game pretend I am only flirting and your refusals meaning nothing, not today. I can't explain it I… I need to touch you." Draco pressed his muscular body against her soft curves and brushed his lips over hers. Heat flooded through Hermione's body and she responded with ardor. Abruptly Draco pulled away and dropped to his knees before her. He placed soft kisses on her inner thigh as his hands slipped deftly under her skirt to emerge again dragging her red lace panties with them. Draco paused briefly in his ministrations to allow Hermione to step out of her panties, which he tucked into his pocket. Draco refocused his attention on Hermione gently placing kisses on the inside of her other thigh. Just as he was starting to make some upward progress the elevator began to slow. Hermione gave Draco a gentle shove pushing him away from her. He blinked at her dazed for moment but recalled himself enough to stand by the time the doors slid open. Draco stepped out the elevator casting a longing glance back at Hermione. As the doors closed behind him Hermione slumped back against the side of the elevator adjusting her appearance to conceal what had taken place during her ride with Draco. By the time the elevator stopped on the Minister's floor Hermione once again looked presentable and professional.

 **A/N: Sorry this was short I will update as soon as I can. Thanks for reading lovelies.**


End file.
